1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical system, and particularly to an electrical system having an ejecting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a disk drive apparatus such as a floppy disk driver, a CD (Compact Disc) driver as an external memory of a computer has an ejecting device for ejecting a disk. The ejecting device has a holder for positioning a floppy disk to a drive position. This holder is pivotally mounted on a base of a floppy disk drive device and can be interlocked with a door disposed to freely close/open a floppy disk insertion port of the drive device. The holder has a clamper. While the door is closed, the holder is held at the first position. In this position, the damper of the holder cooperates with a spindle mounted on the base to clamp the floppy disk. When the door is opened, the holder is pivoted to the second position to separate the damper from the spindle. When the floppy disk is inserted through the insertion hole and is placed on the spindle, and the door is closed, the holder is pivoted to the first position, so that the floppy disk is clamped between the spindle and the damper and is placed in the driven position. However, the loading/ejecting device of the disk drive apparatus is too complicated to manufacture. Hence, a disk drive apparatus with a simple loading/ejecting device is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,527 disclose another ejecting mechanism equipped on a card connector in which even with the PC card mounted therein, a push button for the withdrawal of the PC card is retained in the same position as it is in a not-mounted state; and the push button is projected only when the PC card is withdrawn.
The ejecting mechanism basically includes an operation rod having a push button at an outer end section and spring-urged outwardly, a drive rod for driving a PC card withdrawal plate through a lever, an intermediate member driven under an action of a cam and allowing a connection or disconnection to be made between an outer operation rod and an inner drive rod, and a casing for slidably guiding the operation rod and the drive rod. A substantially heart-like cam groove is formed in the bottom wall of the casing with its projecting end side outward and the recessed side inward. The cam groove is formed as a continuous groove configuration, and comprises a drive section, a latching section, and a curved return section which extends from the latching section. A cam follower pin projected from the operation rod is moved in the cam groove along the given direction together with the movement of the push rod. An inclination section is provided at a transition area from the drive section to the latching section and at a transition area from the return section to the drive section so as to prevent the cam follower pin from being moved in a direction opposite to the given direction.
However, the ejecting mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,527 provided in the electrical connector comprises a number of elements cooperated with each other to eject the electrical card, thereby complicating the configuration of the electrical card connector and increasing the difficulty of manufacture. Furthermore, the inclination section is required to be provided in the cam groove, thereby increasing the molded difficulty of the earn groove.
Hence, an improved ejecting mechanism is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.